The objectives of this Asthma and Allergic Disease Center Program will be divided into five individual projects as follows: A. The role of suppressor T lymphocytes in the etiology and management of atopic disease. B. Demonstration and biologic characterization of circulating immune complexes in ragweed rhinitis patients undergoing immunotherapy. C. The Role of localized intraluminal cells, mediators and immunoglobulin in inflammatory lung disease. D. Characterization of antigens involved in hypersensitivity reaction in the lung. E. Systemic Lupus Erythematosus - characterization of a suppressor cell abnormality, identification and differentiation of circulating immune complexes and the evaluation of the efficacy of daily vs. pulse prednisone therapy. Specifically attempts will be made to: (A) characterize and evaluate the role of suppressor T lymphocytes in the pathogenesis and management of atopic disease. If a functional deficiency of suppressor T cells is, in fact, operative in the enhanced IgE antibody production following exposure to environmental antigens, their possible manipulation by immunotherapy will be explored and lastly, the effect of suppressor T cells on other lymphocytes will be tested. (B) demonstrate circulating immune complexes if detected will be tested on leukocytes utilizing the leukocyte-dependent histamine release reaction. (C) evaluate th quantity and function of compartmentalized inflammatory cells, mediators of inflammation and immunoglobulins in the respiratory lumen of patients with asthma and bronchitis with a reversible obstructive component.